


Cameron's Comet

by wings128



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam's sitting at a window seat in the Odyssey's mess, ignoring the galactic beauty of the life-sucking comet they're currently pacing......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameron's Comet

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by melagan (LJ)'s f/list question: "What kind of story does this make you want to write?"
> 
> See the pic here: http://apod.nasa.gov/apod/ap130318.html 
> 
> I had intended to just write a short thought but of course imagination inspires creativity and this minific was the result.

Cam's sitting at a window seat in the Odyssey's mess, ignoring the galactic beauty of the life-sucking comet they're currently pacing, in favour of watching dregs swill and stick in the bottom of his steel mug. 

He's been up for 27hrs, give or take, handling a crisis that seems too big even for the legendary SG-1 to conquer. His eyelids slowly descend as his brain attempts the third shut-down in as many minutes and he jerks his head up before finally succumbing. Vibrant blue eyes each hidden by a sweep of soft brown on a tanned cheek now cushioned in the crook of his left elbow......

"What's that Grandpa?" Cam whispers, his seven year old voice filled with wonder, as his eyes track the streak of fire arcing across the cornflower and indigo of the evening sky.  
"It's a comet"  
"Oh" Cam murmurs and tries to sound wise, his eyes locked on the bright spot of the head.  
He feels the warm fingers wrapped around his tighten as the old man gives a growly chuckle.  
"Maybe when you're that astronaut, you’re so keen to be, you'll get to see one up close and personal."

Cam wakes on a gasp and wipes away the embarrassing amount of drool with the back of his hand as he gets shakily to his feet.  
"Careful what you wish for Mitchell" he mutters, turns his black clad back on the once in a lifetime view and strides out the hatch; leaving the abandoned mug to throw iridescent reflections on the grey ceiling of the deserted room.


End file.
